


Daily Challenge 5

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Series: Searching for Paradise [2]
Category: SD Gundam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily Challenge 5: A day in the sun.</p><p>This is a gift for Blue, who's in my SD saga. A cute with Talgeese!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Challenge 5

 

“Honestly child,” Talgeese shook his head before spinning Blue into the clearing, “It is not hard to learn that dance.”

 

“Talgeese!” The young woman flushed after getting her balance back, brushing her light, informal skirt of her dress. She glared up at the taller Gundam knight as he followed her into the guardians. “Its not like I’m-”

 

“You,” The mech pointed at the girl, lightly tapping her on the nose and Talgeese smirked as she flailed, “Are a part of the Royal Family, even if not by blood, and within the charge of Lord Knights. There is a point. Now, stop sputtering child-”

 

“I’m not a child anymore.” Blue planted her hands on her hips.

 

Talgeese arched an eye ridge and crossed his arms, “How old are you?”

 

“You know my birthday is in a few days,” The girl paused, seeing the flat look she was getting and with another flush of the girl looked down, ”I’m turning 12.” She glanced back up, still stubborn, “And how old are you?”

 

“467 next fall.” Talgeese said in a just as a dry tone as he look at been. He watched the girl’s own expression change a few times in surprise, shock, confusion.

 

“...really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“...how old is Zero...?”

 

The Gundam snorted in amusement now, “465.”

 

“...!?”

 

“Yes,” Talgeese crossed his arms and arched an eyeridge, “And that would make you at a grand 11 years...?”

 

Blue looked down, “Um... a lot young?”

 

The white Knight nodded, “A _lot_ younger child. Now, the sun is warm and the day fine. We will practice the dances you will be doing next week.” He offered a hand to the girl with a sweeping, formal bow. Talgeese chuckled as Blue flushed, flailing again for a moment before remembering to curtsy, and blushing more the young Lady took his hand.

 

“Okay...” Taking a deep breath Blue stepped closer, glanced down at her feet and was just able to see them with her skirt.

 

“Stop that,” Talgeese order, tilting Blue’s chin up before helping her into position, “That is a bad habit, and _everyone_ trips. If you have to concentrate on your feet, stare ahead, use those pretty bangs to hide behind.” The Gundam said as he took his brothers’ charge through a slower then normal dance. He increased the pace once she was comfortable through the afternoon until the point of getting Blue laughing enough that the Lord Knight Battle poked his head out of a window to investigate and smile.


End file.
